Tradition
by Viviparity
Summary: She desided on continuing the tradition after he read her book. The tradition he wasn't complaining about...  B&B Lovin'  The second chapter contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after The Night at the Bones Museum, but before Bones on a Blue Line :D

AN: I believe that I have found my calling as an author

:D writing Bones Fanfiction

I will still take request for other TV shows, but I'm going to stick to Bones right now (my NCIS story was OOC, and I couldn't really fix it without altering the story line : but my Bones story was a hit, and I'm going to write more Bones!)

Inspiration: I was watching The Big Bang Theory episode where Penny shoots Sheldon's sitting spot with a paint ball gun when I thought of this story :D

(btw I'm using Brennan's middle name from Kathy Reichs's books) (yes I read those)

Disclaimer: :( I don't own Bones. If I did, Booth and Brennan would be together and Daisy and Sweets would still be together. (I'm a diehard Swaisy fan writing B&B xD) I own nothing :(

"Bones, that was great!" Booth exclaimed, giving Brennan a huge hug.

Brennan pried Booth off her small body. "Thank you. I still have a few chang-"

"No! Don't change anything! That was the best ending you ever wrote!" Booth exclaimed, slapping the manuscript for Dr. Temperance Brennan's newest book, Bred in the Bone: The Real Character's Story.

Brennan's face lit up with a hundred watt smile that quickly faded. "Well, I'll have to send it to my editor, and she'll make changes weather you want them or not, but-"

"I don't care! It's perfect." Booth stated, handing the manuscript back to Brennan and standing up off the couch in her office. He stretched and turned around to face Brennan. Booth's cell phone began to ring.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth answered. He listen to the man on the other end of the line talk for a while before saying okay, and hanging up. "We got a body in-"

"No we don't." Brennan said, standing up in Booth's personal space.

"Where are we going, Bones?" He asked as she dragged him across the Medical-Legal lab to the doors to the museum. He was extremely confused. They had a murder to solve. They didn't have time to take a tour of the Jeffersonian.

"We are going to the Egyptology storage facility." She stated, brushing it off as if it was obvious.

She took a right, swiped her card, opened a door, and walked into the Egyptology department's artifact storage. Booth walked close behind her.

"Why?" He asked. He followed Brennan to a section which held a mummy coffin, a bed, and a huge statchue of Anubis.

"To carry on the tradition." Brennan said, stepping closer to Booth. Booth took a few steps back.

"What tradition?" He asked, taking another step back as Brennan advanced again.

Brennan didn't answer his question until he was backed up against the coffin, her face only inches away from his. "Angela and Hodgins started it, then Sweets and Daisy, and now us."

"Started what?" Booth asked, as Brennan's lips moved closer to his.

"Sex in Cleopatra's bed..." Brennan muttered against Booth's lips.

Booth closed the remaining distance, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Booth ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Brennan granted his access, and their tongues immediately dueled for dominance in the kiss, Booth came out as the victor.

He moved his hands from her hair and down her neck to rest on her hips. Brennan began to carefully undo the knot in his silk tie. She gave it a gentle tug and it fell from around his neck to land on the floor. She slipped off her high heels and kicked them away towards the statchue of the man with the spear.

Booth pulled her brown skirt down. It pooled around her bare feet, and she stepped out of it as Booth backed them both towards the bed.

Brennan's nimble figures quickly undid each button on Booth's shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and running her hands down his chest to rest on his cocky belt buckle.

Booth tugged on her shirt, they broke apart long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head. He tossed it somewhere behind him and pushed Brennan down onto the bed.

Clad only in her bra in panties, Brennan evened the score by unbuckling his pants and slipping them down. Now they were even.

Booth moved his body over her's, his hands moving from her hips to cup her breast. Brennan let out a moan when he pinched her nipple threw her bra. She moved her hands down his chest to rest at the waistband of his boxers when Booth reached around her to unfasten her bra. He flung it behind him and trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck, and to her breast.

His mouth attacked the right while his hand gently messaged the left. Brennan moaned loudly when she felt his other hand ghost down her stomach and slip into her panties. He ran his figure across her soaking slit, and rubbed her clit. She bucked her hips against his hand.

His mouth switched breasts, and he removed his hand from her panties. He slowly slid her panties down her down her legs far enough for he to kick off. She quickly got rid of his boxers and freed his painful erection. She moaned at the sight of him. He was huge.

Booth positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly slid in, giving her time to adjust.

She didn't have the patience he had. Brennan flipped them over and impaled herself down on his shaft. They both let out a loud groan. He filled her to the hilt. What was planed on being a slow love making quickly turned rough.

Booth's hands went to her hips as she began to quickly ride him. He grasped her hips, and slammed her down on him. Brennan threw her head back and called out his name as she came, her walls clamping around him like a vice. He trusted into her twice more before coming.

Brennan collapsed onto his chest. "Wow..." She managed to say. Booth could only nod his head in agreement.

He loved this tradition.

AN: My imagination went crazy on this story xD

:D I hoped you all liked it

Read and Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

: This chapter is sad

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, even though I wish I did

The sky was pouring buckets upon buckets of rain onto Special Agent Seeley Booth.

He didn't care.

He stood in a graveyard looking over a grave. He stood there for hours after the funeral had ended, and he was still standing there. Sweets said that Booth felt guilty for not confessing his feelings towards his partner before it was too late. Fuck Sweets. What the hell did he know?

A lot.

He looked up at the sky, rain pouring down his face. He crouched down and traced the name on the tomb stone.

Temperance Daesee Brennan.

If she were alive, she would be telling him that this wasn't his falt. It was. She died in his arms because he wasn't able to save her. She got shot because he wasn't able to save her. She was murdered because he wasn't able to save her. Her murderer got away because he was such a fuck-up that he wasn't even able to do his job.

Booth's cell phone began to ring. He picked it out of his rain soaked pocket and looked at the caller-ID.

Camille Saroyan

"Agent Booth." He grumbled. Cam's heart was broken because his heart was broken.

"Seeley, I'm sorry. We got a lead on Campbell." Cam said, hoping to cheer Booth up. Even if it was only temporary.

Wilson Campbell. Bones's killer.

Booth's face lit up with an evil smirk.

Revenge.


End file.
